1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heat dissipation devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device for cooling a heat-generating electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancement of computer technology, electronic devices operate at a high speed. It is well known that the more rapidly the electronic devices operate, the more heat they generate. If the heat is not dissipated duly, the stability of the operation of the electronic devices will be impacted severely. Generally, in order to ensure the electronic device to run normally, a heat dissipation device is used to dissipate the heat generated by the electronic device.
Typically, the heat dissipation device comprises a base formed from aluminum and contacting with the electronic device, a plurality of fins parallel to the base and three U-shaped heat pipes thermally connecting the base and the fins together. The heat pipes each comprise an evaporator embedded in a top surface of the base and two condensers extending through the fins. Heat absorbed from the electronic device by the base is transferred to the fins via the heat pipes, and then dissipated to ambient air to positively cool down the heat electronic device. However, the heat dissipating efficiency of the heat dissipation device is determined mostly by heat conductivity of the based; as a result, the base made of a material having comparatively low conductivity such as aluminum unduly affects a performance of the dissipating efficiency of the heat dissipation device. Obviously, to improve the heat dissipating efficiency, the base can be made of a material having comparatively high conductivity such as copper; but to replace the whole base with a copper one would increase the cost and the weight of the heat dissipation device significantly.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device having an outstanding capability of heat dissipation whilst cost and weight thereof do not increase too much.